


When You Fell I Jumped

by alpha_libsx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Graphic Description of Injury, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reunions don't play out the way you want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with the idea i saw a few other people play with it's the famous "When you fell i jumped", the first decision Bucky made was to jump and save Steve's life but when Bucky fell nobody went to recover his body.

“He’s been busy” Steve heard Tony say as he entered the lab.

“Who has been busy?” Steve asked as he walked over to where Tony was flipping around on a chair.

“Your geriatric boyfriend, this is from a security camera couple of blocks outside the base we raided last week. This is from couple of blocks from here. This is from a raid he did to my labs three days ago.” Steve stopped hearing after the first video Tony played for him, what was he doing was he tracking Bucky in order to do what with him.

“Why are you showing me these now?” Steve asked hoping for a straight answer but not being sure whether or not he’d get one.

“Because what would you have told me if I showed you a video that I couldn’t still verify if it was him or not. I have a trail on him now, I know he’s in New York. I also know that he’s responsible for me being an orphan.” Tony retorted staring back at Steve.

“What are you planning on doing?” Steve asked hoping to hear that he was going to help him.

“I’m not sure, it depends on a lot of things” Tony said turning his back to Steve to look at his monitors again.

“Are you going to help me find him?” Steve asked expecting Tony to give him a lead.

“No he isn’t but we are” Steve turned around and saw Clint and Sam sitting on two chairs behind him.

“Yeah you go power rangers” Tony commented sarcastically.

“Ha ha asshole, come on he needs all the help he can get. Considering his background we’re not talking about a man who’s easy to track down.” Sam said and Steve knew that if Tony had footage of Bucky it was because he wanted Tony to get them.

“No, I meant it power rangers you need to go right now. He’s entering a warehouse five blocks west from here.” Tony retorted back and Steve found himself running towards the elevator before Tony had a chance to finish his sentence.

“Com” Sam said as he passed Steve an earpiece.

“Thanks get your wings if you want, I’m running. Where’s Clint?” Steve said as he put on his earpiece.

“Being the responsible adult I am, I’m jumping off buildings now hurry up people, he won’t be waiting for us with tea.” Clint’s voice came from the earcom.

“Ok I’m getting the wings I’ll catch up” Sam said as he exited the elevator and run towards the armory where he kept them and Steve run outside. He started counting first block, second, in a few minutes he had reached the warehouse Tony said.

“Tony did he exit?” Steve asked hoping that Tony would help with an extra set of eyes on the warehouse.

“Nobody has been in or out of the warehouse, also should I be offended that I’m here before you and you’re asking Tony?” Clint’s voice came through the com.

“I didn’t know you were already here Clint I’m sorry” Steve apologized.

“No worries old man now let’s find him. I’m coming down” Clint said.

“I can confirm it, nobody has been in or out of there so he’s still in there” Tony’s voice came through and Steve felt his heart flatter in his chest, he was there, they’d finally find him.  
“Ok let’s go in” Clint said as he landed beside Steve.

“I’ll keep eyes out see if he comes out from anywhere” Sam’s voice came through and Steve looked up to see him flying around the warehouse.

“Let’s go” Steve said and run into the warehouse with Clint behind him. The entered in to find the warehouse empty at the far end there were stairs leading up to the first floor. Steve motioned Clint to follow him and they walked upstairs.

“Bucky. It’s me Steve. I’m here with Clint he’s a friend too. Bucky?” Steve asked expecting Bucky to answer him, but nobody did answer him.

“Steve it’s empty” Clint said looking around.

“How did he get out?” Steve shouted punching his fist against a wall and shuttering it.

“Steve right here” Clint said giving him a folded piece of paper that had Steve written on it.

 

stop looking for me

 

“Let’s go Steve, he’s not here” Clint said.

“How? Tony said he came in here” Steve muttered.

“He’ll come to you on his own time, maybe he’s not ready yet” Clint said and motioned for Steve to follow him.

They walked back to the tower in silence, Steve was replaying the entire thing in his head a billion times trying to figure out what happened, what did he miss, how did Bucky get out without anyone noticing him.

As they reached the entrance to the tower Sam landed beside them.

“We’ll find him” Sam said and patted Steve’s back and walked over to get rid of his gear as Steve and Clint waited for him. They all took the elevator to the common room. As the elevator doors opened Steve felt a chill run down his spine, the feeling that something was wrong. 

As they walked down the stairs to the middle of the room they saw everyone muffled and chained down to chairs that were drilled on the floor. Natasha, Phil, Tony, Maria, James and Bruce were all chained down and muffled Steve was stunned how did someone manage that this easily he thought to himself. Clint drew out a knife and Sam a gun and tried to look around for the invaders.

“Put them down” came a voice and Steve felt his heart drop, he knew that voice.

“I won’t say it again, put them down” said the voice again and Steve saw red dots flicker on Clint’s and Sam’s foreheads and motioned them to put their weapons down. Then a hooded figure emerged from the shadows and Steve found all his thoughts were true, there in front of him stood Bucky.

“Tie them down Steve” Bucky said and Steve found himself doing that despite the protests and muffled grunts from the others.

“Sit down” Bucky commanded then and Steve did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't want to hear some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i took a few liberties of what may have happened to Bucky at some points. I hope you like it.

“Bucky, I…” Steve muttered trying to voice the billion thoughts that were passing through his mind.

“Don’t. Sit down, I talk, you listen.” Bucky retorted back and Steve nodded as he sank down on the nearest couch.

“When I fell from that train, I thought that it was all worth it if you were going to be ok. I don’t remember much of it but I remember the cold, so much of it, there was so much blood from where my arm used to be and from other wounds that I couldn’t really feel. I remember them coming to take me and all I kept thinking was that now I can die in piece since someone came to recover my body, to bring it back to you. That wasn’t the case though.

I woke up at this lab, Hydra agents and scientists. I remember thinking that what if you didn’t make it out and that was my hell, but then I realized that I wasn’t dead and I kept hoping that someone would look for me and get me out of there, because after all these procedures I couldn’t get myself out. This hand took a lot from me in recovery and I couldn’t get out. So I kept hoping.

Nobody came, nobody, it made me wonder how much was I really worth, was I that much of an asshole that nobody tried to find me? Apparently Natasha here was the one that found me with a few other widow wannabes and some agents. Has she told you that? I suppose not.

They started training me all sorts of different ways. And to make me more easy to work with they showed me the headlines, Captain America crushes into the ocean, a fallen star, the ocean took a hero from us and the list goes on. All I kept thinking was why.

After some time they send me after Howard and his wife. I killed them without a second thought because that was what they told me to do, you know who else was there? Your precious little Peggy, I was instructed to take her down as well and believe me it would have been so easy for me, it would have spared me from a lot, I was about to end her it was one more bullet I had the clearest shot as she was starting to panic but then the flashes came, how important she was to you, but I didn’t exactly remember you, I remembered she was important to someone who was important to me, I don’t even know if this makes sense. I still feel what they did to me for not taking Peggy down, but I still think that it was ok she was important to that someone and that was the least I could do.

Let us fast forward now. I saw a report that they were pulling Captain America out from the ice and that there was a high probability that he was alive and something in me clicked, even after all these wipes, them putting me on ice, even after all that, something clicked. Captain America, I knew him, I knew you and then the punishments came one after the other and they kept on wiping me until I’d shut up.

You know it’s a really strange feeling waking up from a freezing tube or whatever you call what they were keeping me in, and remembering only how to kill because it became muscle memory after a while, a room full of strangers chaining you down and operating on you because that was what the asset was for, that was what I was supposed to do what I was good at. Example being that none of your new friends stood a chance against me when I came to the tower. By the way that a.i. of yours is ok, I just muted him and his operations.

On that hellicarrier when you got the helmet off your face it started coming back, but I thought that they were pulling tricks on me again. And then I remembered you Steve and when you fell I jumped, that was the first decision I made in years. When you fell off that hellicarrier I jumped because I saw my entire life falling in that river.

I waited hidden just a few meters away for them to come rescue you. I kept an eye out for you throughout your recovery from the rooftop across the street from your room at the hospital. I was always there just a few meters away.” Bucky muttered his last sentence but didn’t break eye contact with Steve. He then got up then and started freeing everyone from the chairs one by one. As they all got up Bucky fell to his knees with his hands behind his head.

“You came after me with weapons in that warehouse, I am here do what you want with me.” Bucky said starring at Steve.

“I am sorry…” Steve muttered not knowing what else to say to what Bucky said to him.

“You being sorry will change nothing of what happened” Bucky retorted before Steve managed to say anything else.

“I know that” Steve muttered not knowing what else to say because he’d failed him and it hurt to hear everything laid out bare in front of him. He walked up to where Bucky was and knelt down in front of him. He gently reached cautious hands behind Bucky’s head to grab his arms and bring them down, as he did that he felt Bucky tense.

“I failed you and nothing can justify it” Steve muttered feeling tears threaten his eyes as he held Bucky’s arms in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if this isn't how waffle makers work, please humor me and play along with it ?  
> Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

# Seven Months Later

Steve woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty and found the other side of the bed empty. He felt up the pillow and found it was still kind of warm, he looked over at the nightstand and saw the red light from the clock 5:49. 

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, he found the door wide open and nobody inside. He then turned and headed towards the living room area. He started looking around Bucky wasn’t there either. Steve started getting worried, they had talked about it whenever someone had troubles with nightmares or whatever it was they’d talk to each other, they would wake each other up. Steve run towards the kitchen, last resort he thought if he didn’t find Bucky there he’d contact the others and ask Jarvis to scan the tower.

“Bucky” Steve muttered as he found him stirring something in a mixing bowl.

“Hey” Bucky muttered and left down the mixing bowl, walked over to Steve and gave him a little peck in the corner of his mouth. Steve felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile seeing that Bucky was seemingly ok, but just to be sure he thought he’d ask him.

“Why are you awake this early?” Steve asked looking at Bucky who went back to mixing whatever that mixture was.

“Because I wanted to make us waffles or whatever this thing turns out to be” Bucky said nodding towards the bowl he was holding.

“It’s really early Buck” Steve said knowing all too well that he was pressing a subject Bucky might not want to address, but it had been seven months since Bucky found him it had been a really hard road to recovery for both of them and they couldn’t stop now.

“You know I can’t help it right? I just thought that since I’m up I’d at least make something good out of it and make us breakfast” Bucky muttered and put the waffle maker on full heat.

“Next time wake me up and we make breakfast together ok?” Steve said handing Bucky a spoon, since Bucky seemed to be running around the kitchen just so he wouldn’t talk to Steve.

“Ok” Bucky nodded taking the spoon and started scooping up some of the dough and putting it in the waffle maker.

“Now what are we going to eat these waffles with?” Steve asked trying to lighten the atmosphere that for a reason he couldn’t tell felt heavy around them.

“I was thinking nutella and bananas, you can indulge a little bit I think” Bucky answered smirking back at him.

“Oh come on, I’m not that strict” Steve said grabbing a plate for the first pair of waffles that judging from the smell were ready.

“I got that from the day I came to find you, you know some things I said weren’t fair” Bucky muttered turning his head from Steve to stare at the mixing bowl. Steve left the plate he was holding down on the counter and walked over to where Bucky was standing and reached a cautious hand to tilt Bucky’s head to look at him.

“Everything you said was fair and I’m glad that you told me” Steve said staring into Bucky’s eyes in an effort to get his point across because truth be told Bucky was right.

“I love you punk but if you make me burn the waffles I will kill you” Bucky said smirking at Steve and grabbing him with both his hands to give him a peck on the lips before rushing to get the overdone waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions on this. :)


End file.
